


Purrfection

by natacup82



Category: The Voice RPF
Genre: Comment Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-03
Updated: 2012-04-03
Packaged: 2017-11-02 23:46:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/374705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natacup82/pseuds/natacup82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cee Lo turns to someone special for help picking out his on air outfits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Purrfection

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually the dumbest thing on my dashboard. And that is saying something. Unbeta'd comment fic. According to google this is in fact the name of Cee Lo's cat.
> 
> For impertinence because she should have run away screaming.

Cee Lo puts a bowler hat on top of his curly blonde wig and turns to the bed. "What do you think?"

"Meow."

Cee Lo frowns, "Really? I think it brings out the red in my leisure suit."

" _Me-oooww_ "

"Darling, there is no reason to yell." Cee Lo takes off the wig and the hat. "Maybe if I change the suit?"

Purrfect jumps off the bed and starts pawing around in the closet, stopping after she settles into a pair of red wing tip shoes that are have a red and black jumpsuit hanging over it. 

Cee Lo hmms, "You don't think that's too much?"

Purrfect purrs, settling down in the closet. 

"No of course you're right. Your taste is impeccable as ever."


End file.
